Stickguy and The Mystery to New York/transcript
The following is a transcript for Stickguy and The Mystery to New York. Part 1: Intro Sony/Columbia Pictures logo, only in the domestic prints Paramount Pictures logo, only in the international prints JeremyToons Animation Studios logo TEXT: Columbia Pictures and Paramount Pictures presents TEXT: in association with Stickguy Production, JeremyToons Animation Studios and DHX Media TEXT: a Steve G. and Jake Sharratt film screen. A CRT video screen turns on VHS labeled "12 YEAR LATER, AFTER STICKGUY ADVENTURES" is inserted static STICKGUY: at the Toy And now I'm putting batteries on the Toy. batteries on the Toy I think it's done. Now, time to turn it on. the Toy on comes a Stickguy doing the chicken dance CAR: Wow, that's sick! STICKGUY: Yes, it is. It's so weird to have a toy like that. huge shadow appears Huh? What's going on? huge hand comes in STICKGUY: What the...? Is that a... a huge hand?! huge hand scoops... static logo forms from TV Part 2: Car 2's House/The Great Discovery to Car's 2's House. Jungle Boogie plays, and Stickguy, Car, Tinny and Max come in STICKGUY: Hi, Car 2. CAR 2: Oh, hey Stickguy. Stickgirl, Car, Tinny and Max walk into Car 2 STICKGUY: What's going on here? Where are your favorite songs? CAR 2: Somebody stole my favorite songs, so I'm stuck with this. Boogie I took DJ lessons, so... for another CD where is it... out Island Princess from Rugrats Go Wild Here it is. CD plays for 10 seconds until Stickguy hear Angelica STICKGUY: Angelica? out disc and smashes it; angry Oh, I can't believe you had a CD of Rugrats Go Wild, why you didn't buy The Lion King soundtrack. CAR 2: Hey, I won that during the animated-- shushes Car 2 STICKGUY: You remember that time when I killed a Ivy creation?! CAR 2: Yeah... So? SICKGUY: So... pieces fall onto ground CAR 2: Stickguy! STICKGUY: Opps, sorry. CAR 2: Grr! CAR: Uh, guys, you may look at this! says "Foosch Yo Mung" CAR: Foosch Yo Mung they are seen walking inside a cave, following a series of dots STICKGUY: So, Car, why are we walking in this cave? CAR: We're looking to see what "Foosch Yo Mung" means. TINNY: I don't know what that mean? they see a Qujia board TINNY: Hey, is that a Ouija board? STICKGUY: Let me see... Hmm, I don't know how to use this thing. CAR: Oh! Oh! Oh! I know! I know! I know! Just call Stickguy 2 Stickguy 2 Hey, Stickguy 2! STICKGUY 2: in Anybody called me? CAR: Yes. We need help with this Ouija board. STICKGUY 2: Help with a Qujia board? Oh, I can do that! works occur, and papers rise STICKGUY: Wow! CAR: Well, Now that was not fact, nor fiction STICKGUY: Let's read it, shall we? read the papers Part 3: Ivy Coming Text: 30 minutes later... reading STICKGUY: ...then... Ivy Thy Name Is Not Pure. Wait, Wait, "Ivy Thy Name Is Not Pure"? confused What the heck is that supposed to mean?! to the Wattersons' house. Ivy teleports in IVY: Hey, Stickguy's gang, But wait, this isn't the correct place to find them... oh well. to open door Argh. the door with a Scan Passer 9000 inside GUMBALL: Darwin, it's not me, it's just that... door melted SOMEONE IS INSIDE THE HOUSE!! DARWIN: Oh no! What are we going to do?! RICHARD: Wha? What going on? taken away Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!! GUMABLL & DARWIN: DAD, NOOOOOOOOO!!! takes SC9000 IVY: Mission complete. teleports Part 4: New York Battle to New York. Ivy falls, hitting himself on a road. Richard lands on her and the SC9000 lands on him, too. Stickguy, BFDI, II, Angry Birds, and other characters land on her too IVY: Ow!! up, runs away STICKGUY: Come on, guys! After her! She's running away! out GPS I think we found her!He's inside video store. enter the video store and saw Ivy kidnapping Richard STICKGUY: Got ya! Let go of him! IVY: No. Never! rifle everywhere, takes remote CHUCK: Retreat!! STICKGUY: Fine, Chuck. RED: Everyone take out your weapons! do IVY: It's 100+ against 1. Don't worry, my troops will rise to HUNDREDS! out her pigs and 3-2-1 Pengiun spawner Now, it's 100+... against 20000. Piggies and penguin come out IVY: Get ready to be OBLITERATED! evilly MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WAKE UP, KING PIG! KNIG PIG: ...zzz...egg..huh? No. back to sleep IVY: Ugh. rifle STICKGUY: USE CAR 2 AS OUR SHIELD!! CAR 2: Got it! in London Text: London, United Kingdom IVY 2: My master is going to like this. chip on Big Ben Big Ben flies in video store IVY: Retreat! do GUMBALL: Dad! You're okay! RICHARD: Me too. I couldn't help without ya before getting killed by evil female stick figure. Part 5: Big Ben Falls shop RED: LOOK OUT! BIG BEN ABOUT TO FALL! STICKGUY: Oh, no. closer RUN!! all run. Big Ben gets smashed to newsroom REPORTER: London's greatest landmark, Big Ben, crashed into New York today. Londoners are really not happy here, so here's the question: who did it? spins in, with title "BIG BEN DESTROYED" Part 6: Stickguy fight Memy9909 STICKGUY: Gotta run as fast... garden Good, I'll just sit here and eat my snack. down, eats his snack sneaks in, spies on him STICKGUY: Who's there? If you come out, I'll come after you! MEMY9909: Memy9909! STICKGUY: So, what? Kill us or something? is dead silence for 3 seconds STICKGUY: I'll fight. and Memy9909 begin to fight MEMY9909: Die, you stupid stick figure! Stickguy Stickguy: Argh! Tinny: Oh no! What happened? Stickguy: I am sick. I got Ivy Fever. Red: So, Memy9909 is working with Ivy? Stickguy: Yes. fights Memy9909. Memy9909 dies Red: That's what he thought. Come on, guys, let's go. go anyways Part 7: The Quest for Sonic's Game to GameStop Sonic: Let's see... Little Big Planet, no... Super Smash Bros, got that... where are bought Sonic Lost World Ah-ha! Sonic Lost World! Dr. Eggman: evilly MWAHAHAHAHA! The game reviews said this game is awesome! out Eggman's Workshop appears behind him. Eggman kicks Sonic out of GameStop Dr. Eggman: Hey Give me that! game back, makes door unopenable This game says "EGGMAN ONLY". Good! appears from tube, buys game his home Sonic: Let's see: empty What?? What the heck?! No disc? Just a manual? Grr!! quit I GOTTA FIND THAT DISC!! Part 8: The Chase/Glitchic 123 Car's World Gumball: Wow. Toys 4 Us? Car's Cat Food Ooh! Car's Cat Food! over Car: Sorry, kid, or cat, you cannot eat food, they're for cat only. strikes him HEY! GET OFF OF ME! away Gumball: Gotta find... THIS CAR! a car I gotta drive you in and drives away Car driver: Hey!, what are you doing to me! Car: Oh no, i gotta to faster before he does. up to Car, then jumps onto it Car: No way. Gumball, who gets squished by a ton if cars surgery truck comes in and picks him up to Gumball in the hospital Gumball: Wha...what happened to me? Doctor: I'm afraid that you got squished by a ton of cars. Gumball: I wish I was in Elmore. to Stickguy's house Text: STICKGUY'S HOUSE, 123 CAR'S WORLD -12:01am sleeps, then his TV turns on TV: Raar! woke up. The TV, now known as Glitchic orders Stickguy to.. Glitchic: OBEY GLITCHIC, DESTROY THE WATTERSONS! screams as Glitchic comes closer to him. Cut to black... to garden. Stickguy wakes up Stickguy: Aah! walks up Red: Hey, Stickguy, I heard you screaming. Is there something wrong? Stickguy: Well, the TV started up itself, and called itself Glitchic. Red: And then what happened? Stickguy: He took over me! Red: That's terrible! and also isn't that Sonic chasing Dr. Eggman. Part 9: Sonic and Eggman's Final Battle Sonic: screen GIVE ME THE GAME, EGGHEAD! Red: So, what's going on there? Stickguy: I don't know. finally caught up to Eggman Sonic: This ends here, Eggman! You crossed the line! Dr. Eggman: Well, I was about to hack your game to replace the player into ME! evilly MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Sonic: What?! No! Why you...! Eggman uses his spin dash Dr. Eggman: This isn't over... dies takes the game house tests the game Sonic: Hey, I like this game! Part 10: Coffee Bar Assault/Dream Logo Land to Gumball walking down the street Gumball: Ow... still hurts... I need to get food. arrives Stickguy: Hey, Gumball. Gumball: Hey, Stickguy. Stickguy: How about we eat some food. at a coffee shop What about this coffee shop? Gumball: Sound good to me. inside find Angel with human form Stickguy: ...Angel? What are you doing in the coffee shop? What happend to you? Angel: Ivy clones turn me into a human. and Gumball order coffee Stickguy: Oh, that's terrible! but you still beautiful. and Gumball wait for their coffee birds come in. A claw is heard, and the birds are dead. Siri, reveals herself Siri: Anybody want to die? Stickguy: Siri from Rugrats Go Wild?! evacuates Stickguy: Not me, Siri! gun Gumball: Distract her! I will run. runs Text: DREAM LOGO LAND teleports next to the Carlco logos Ivy: Alright, Let do it. big "2000" out battle droid spawner Penguin 2: Invade dream logos. Put everything into "Ivy rocks!" except for Carlco ones. do Part 11: The Volcano gets out of her car and starts exploring a volcano arrives Gumball: Mom? What are you doing in here? Nicole: Watch out! Don't get too close to the volcano. Gumball: Okay. I will, mom. leading to dream logo land appears 's hand appears and grabs Nicole Nicole: What the? appears Ivy: I got you. Gumball: MOM! Nicole: Let me go, you monster! Ivy: Say goodbye to your mother, Gumball Nicole into volcano lava Nicole: Goodbye, Gumball. Please win this for me. PLEASE! I'll love you, Gummy-puss... in lava takes out gun, aims at Ivy. Ivy disappears Gumball crying No!!! Why, Ivy? Why?! You stupid female stick figure!! appears Siri: You're mine. Gumball: Uh Oh. Gumball screams Part 12: The Plan Text: THE CLUBHOUSE Golf Ball: I hereby declare that a plan is in motion. Ivy is trying to rule the world. We need IDEAS! PLOTS! WEAPONS! And we need it now! applause "1. Get weapons. 2. then buy props for war. 3. kill Ivy." sounds Golf Ball: Come on, let's roll! Tennis Ball, Blocky, Coiny, Eraser, Ice Cube, Match, Pencil, Pen, Pin, Rocky, Snowball, Spongy, and Teardrop: Yeah! David: Aw seriously? do outside see Siri kidnapping Gumball and Angel Siri: Alright, I had captured that stupid blue-colored cat ...and you too, human. Angel: Help me! Ivy: Great going, Siri. We can finally rule New York, and turning it into 123 Ivy City! evilly MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Part 13: Ivy's lair stands next to Ivy's lair Stickguy: It's time. You already crossed the line. weapon, storms castle went to Ivy's lair finally reached to Ivy's room inside Stickguy: Ha! Found you! Get away from Gumball and Angel, you... you... uh... evil female stick figure! Ivy: That does it! fights Stickguy and rants Stickguy: Gumball and Angel Come on, guys, we gonna get outta here! Escape! magic key and Angel escape the castle throws grenade at castle, and the castle collapses at the volcano, Luxo Jr. sees the portal to Dream Logo Land Luxo Jr.: It's time. in Jr. sees the Carlco logos, then finds hammer Luxo Jr.: Time to wreck those logos. does Jr. teleports back to Earth Part 14: Angel in Big Ben/The Final Dimension at the clubhouse, Angel is saved by Coiny the fallen Big Ben, Angel was waken up, sees Bubble behind her Angel: Bubble, we need help. Ivy seems to rule New York, and is turning it into 123 Ivy City. starts singing a song from The Three Mouseketeers pop herself Angel: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! falls into the void, known as the Final Dimension from Super Smash Bros. finds herself in the Final Dimension Angel: Where am I? Ball appears Golf Ball? Golf Ball: Ivy seems to have ruling New York, and is turning it into 123 Ivy City! I have weapons to stop her from ruling it. Let's roll! Part 15: Ajax/Angel Meets Jeremy Minimal Rock... robed human appears Ajax: I, Ajax, am the supreme warrior of all history! Jr. starts firing shots at Ajax Ajax: No! out Vector Sword, duels Luxo Jr. Jr. seems to be getting the upper hand, where he fires more shots at Ajax. Ajax disappears, now there's a soul flying up sneaks under Big Ben, revealing that Ivy is breaking the clock. Ivy runs away, and Bowser appears Bowser: I, Bowser, will rule this world with Ivy and his evil allies, HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!! Angel. After that, he runs into Bowser's Castle across the stormy look of Bowser's Castle. We cut to the inside, and in one of the corridors sees Ivy kidnapping Richard. Angel follows Ivy Angel: Richard! Richard: Help! Save me! Ivy: You can not. finds Jeremy from [[JeremyToons (series)|JeremyToons]] Angel: Who are you? Jeremy: I'm Jeremy Cody Carpenter, but my friends called me Jeremy, i'm cartoon 13-year-old boy. What's your name? Angel: I'm Angel, i was a dog until turn into a human by Ivy clones. Jeremy: Ah, Angel from Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure! That's a fine name! Anyway, what brings you here? Angel: We need help. super form. Jeremy: Thanks, Angel. Category:Transcripts